candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate Barn
- | characters = Milky Moo | champion = Farm Hero | new = Episode without since its debut | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Crunchy Castle | previous2 = Crunchy-Castle.png | next = Delicious Drifts | next2 = Delicious-Drifts.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi discovers Milky Moo, the cow who tries to make chocolate milk in vain in a farm. However, she is unable to grow her own chocolate in order to make any. After episode: Tiffi plants some candies in the ground, which sprout into cocoa beans. Now the cow can start the production of her chocolate milk. New things *'Mystery candies' ( ), portrayed by coloured candies in an egg shape with a question mark, are introduced. (Brief Description: Mystery Candies can randomly produce a variety of things, some of which are good while others are bad.) **Good outcomes includes special candies, lucky candies, jelly fish, coconut wheels, extra time candies, and chameleon candies (a neutral outcome) with or without marmalade. **Bad outcomes are chocolate, liquorice swirls, bombs (number of moves varies), icing (up to 5 layers or regular icing), chameleon candies (a neutral outcome), or even chocolate spawners and removed tile (chocolate spawners and removed tiles are only applicable on web version, and such outcomes are very rare). **Also, this is the first episode without four-layered Icing since its debut. Levels Chocolate Barn is a somewhat easy episode. Though there are many very easy to medium levels, there is one very hard level which can pose quite a challenge: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Crunchy Castle. Gallery |-| Story= Cow.png|Before story Cowafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 231 Reality.png|Level 231 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 231 Level 231 Reality after.png|Level 231 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 231 Level 232 Reality.png|Level 232 - |link=Level 232 Level 233 Reality.png|Level 233 - |link=Level 233 Level 234 Reality.png|Level 234 - |link=Level 234 Level 235 Reality.png|Level 235 - |link=Level 235 Level 236 Reality.png|Level 236 - |link=Level 236 Level 237 Reality.png|Level 237 - |link=Level 237 Level 238 Reality.png|Level 238 - |link=Level 238 Level 239 Reality.png|Level 239 - |link=Level 239 Level 240 Reality before.png|Level 240 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 240 Level 240 Reality after.png|Level 240 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 240 Level 241 Reality.png|Level 241 - |link=Level 241 Level 242 Reality.png|Level 242 - |link=Level 242 Level 243 Reality.png|Level 243 - |link=Level 243 Level 244 Reality.png|Level 244 - |link=Level 244 Level 245 Reality Web.PNG|Level 245 - |link=Level 245 |-| Champion title= Champ17.png|Champion title|link=Farm Hero |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Chocolate Barn in CCS television ad Level 361 in the CCS Tv ad.png|Another view of Chocolate Barn in the CCS television ad |-| Icon= Chocolatebarn.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode when sorted by their last name by alphabetical order. *In the version on mobile devices, a bland silhouette of the Chocolate Barn can be seen in the background of the Cupcake Circus. *For the first time, jelly fish, coconut wheel, lucky candy, and five-layered icing can be first found in this episode without enabling boosters because they can come out of mystery candies. *The champion title name of this episode is very similar to another King.com game, Farm Heroes Saga, and also because of the animal. *Like Licorice Tower, every ingredients level requires two hazelnuts and two cherries. *This is the only episode to contain 100 and more mystery candies. *The background appears on the King.com official site. You can also notice Minty Meadow nearby. Also, in Cupcake Circus, its background has Chocolate Barn, and based on the way the barn was facing, the background picture was taken in front of the barn but with the circus behind the photographer. *This episode contains the 100th jelly level, which is level 235. *This episode shares its first word with Chocolate Mountains. *Map on mobile is reverse compare to map on web version. *The background on mobile devices is similar to its Dreamworld counterpart. Category:World Three Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013